sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy geniusz jest potworem?
Czy geniusz jest potworem? (jap. 天才少女は妖魔なの？恐怖の洗脳塾 Tensai shōjo wa yōma na no? Kyōfu no sennōjuku, ang. Is the Genius Girl a Youma? Brainwashing School of Terror!) – 8 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się Mikan Shiratori. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 2 maja 1992 roku. Odcinek ten jest bardzo podobny do Actu 2 mangi. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek zaczyna się od rozmowy generała Jadeite z Królową Beryl o kłopotach uczniów, których wszyscy zmuszają do nauki. Nie wiedzą, jak wykorzystać ludzką energię. W domu Usagi panuje spokój. Tylko nasza bohaterka czytając komiksy wybucha śmiechem. Pani Tsukino jest oburzona i mówi Usagi, że jeżeli się nie pouczy, obleje testy. Na koniec prosi córkę, aby się do testów się przygotowała. Luna prawi dziewczynie morały. Stwierdza, żeby nasza bohaterka szukała księżniczki i walczyć z wrogami zamiast ciągle czytać komiksy. Objawia się, że Usagi nie da rady z misją. Kotka podejrzewa, że energia dziewczyny o nazwisku Mizuno może oznaczać, że jest kolejną osobą wysłaną przez wrogów. Musi to sprawdzić jak najszybciej. Następnego dnia w szkole uczniowie podziwiają Ami, prymuskę mającą lepsze wyniki w nauce niż Usagi. Mówią, że jej IQ to 300. Kiedy Usagi wraz z Naru i Umino widzą na korytarzu Ami, rozmawiają o niej. Gdy nasza bohaterka wraca ze szkoły do domu, twierdzi, że kiedyś będzie mądra jak Ami. Nagle dostrzega, jak Luna wyskakuje z muru wprost na Ami. Ta zaczyna ją głaskać. Wtedy Usagi się ujawnia, bierze kota i rozmawia z Ami. Twierdzi, że jeżeli Ami się zaprzyjaźni, pomoże jej w nauce. Luna mówi o przeczuciach co do energii tej dziewczyny. Usagi i Ami idą pod salon gier Game Center Crown grać po automatach. Okazuje się, że Ami jest lepsza w grach. Nagle dziewczyna mówi Usagi, że ma zajęcia pozalekcyjne w uczelni. Motoki znajduje dyskietkę, o której Ami zapomniała, i daje ją Usagi. Prosi naszą bohaterkę, aby zwróciła Ami dyskietkę. Tymczasem tajemnicza nauczycielka obserwuje uczniów wchodzących do uczelni i śmieje się z tego. Mówi, że im więcej się pouczą, tym więcej energii oddadzą Królowej Beryl. Ami w czasie zajęć odkrywa, że w jej torbie nie było dyskietki. Postanawia pracować bez dyskietki, która przyprawiała ją o ból głowy. Później Luna sprawdzając dyskietkę, stwierdza, że to jest niebezpieczny przedmiot kontrolujący ludzkie umysły. Usagi i Luna załamane, że Ami jest demonem, biegną na uczelnię. Nasza bohaterka wypowiada słowa: Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w lekarkę! i zamienia się w lekarza. Wbiega do sali, gdzie uczniowie siedzą przy komputerach. Prosi, żeby odeszli od monitorów, ale ci nie słyszą oprócz Ami. Usagi wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up i zamienia się w Sailor Moon. Tajemnicza kobieta zamienia się w demona i łapie dziewczynę. Usagi próbuje ją uratować, ale to się nie udaje. Gdy potwór usiłuje zabrać Ami energię, na jej czole pojawia się znak Merkurego. Luna wyczaruje dla niej pióro transformacji. Daje Ami pióro i każe jej się zamienić. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili wypowiada słowa Mercury Power, Make Up i zamienia się w Sailor Mercury. Unieruchamia wroga atakiem Shabon Spray. Wtedy Sailor Moon wykańcza go atakiem Moon Tiara Action. Wszystko wraca do normy. Po skończonym pojedynku Usagi i Ami rozmawiają o swojej misji. Ami cieszy się, że ma przyjaciółkę. Usagi jest ucieszona, że jej nowa przyjaciółka będzie pomagać na testach. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Game Machine – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Uczennica – Mayumi Seto * Garoben – Hiroko Emori Galeria Zapowiedź odc8.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep8_1.jpg Ep8_2.jpg Ep8_3.jpg Ep8_4.jpg Ep8_5.jpg Ep8_6.jpg Ep8_7.jpg Ep8_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Komputerowe pranie mózgu (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii